Life in Zootopia?
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Takes place after the movie) Zootopia. I honestly was expecting this movie to flop but boy was I wrong. It was amazing for a Disney film but what if I said that you live the experience of an animal in the movie? Happened to me and my friend when we finished watching the movie and we now get live our lives as animals in Zootopia. Oh...boy...what does fate have for me? (Self-insert)
1. Entering Zootopia

(A/N: Now before we start this story, let me tell you something. I thought this movie was going to flop(don't flame). No lie. I've been watching so many horrible movies this year that I was seriously losing hope on Hollywood for the crappy movies they keep showing. But Zootopia was different. That movie is genius and has a real strong message that I never thought a Disney film would ever do. It's a masterpiece all rolled into one. Comedy. crime. And I never knew that Shakira was in the movie so that was plus. And the Godfather reference...the Godfather reference...reso la mia giornata(made my day.) That scene of the movie made me laugh so damn bad that I had cramps cause of how funny that scene was. So without further ado, on with the story. Inspired by the story: Welcome to Zootopia? Rated M just to play safe.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

"Explain to me why you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

That's me. Dante Vera. 23 years high school graduate who does Fan fiction stories on my free time. Now let me tell you something that got really crazy...Tonight was the night where me and my friend, Rachael, going to watch a movie called Zootopia and I swear I was in no mood for her shenanigans.

"To check out this new movie called Zootopia. Alot of people say it's a great movie." Rachael said.

"That's what you said about Gods of Egypt. Saw it and it was garbage. (A/N: would love to hear the director of Gods of Egypt call me an idiot.) You said the same thing about Frozen. Saw it and I hated it. Especially that damn song everybody wouldn't shut up about."

"But I'm telling you. I did some research this time." Rachael said with a sheepish smile.

I then frowned at her knowing that I wasn't having it.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Last chance. If this movie is bad like the last movies you had me watch, I'm not going to a movie theater. Ever. Got it?"

"Crystal clear."

When we went to movie theater and got our tickets for the movie, we got to the room where the movie will start and for some reason...no one was around. I'm not kidding. I watched the entire movie with Rachael and no showed in the entire movie. Guess we were lucky...I guess.

Now enough about that. You probably wondering what I think of the movie. Well...if I have to say one thing about the movie. It's great.

...Oh who am I kidding? The movie was awesome! The comedy. The story. It's amazing. If it's one thing I don't like about the movie is the discrimination it shows in certain scenes but I'll let it slide. The Godfather reference made me laugh the most cause it brings back so much memories from the Godfather films I grew up from.

"So...what do you think of the movie?"

"I'm going to admit this...I didn't expect a Disney film to be that good. Especially when there's a strong message in it. I have to admit that was amazing and I don't mind watching it again if it comes out on DVD." I chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Rachael smiled.

Now you know how some people say Walt Disney magic go in films? Well...that's what happened here.

As me and Rachael were about to leave, the lights went off again. This got me and and Rachael on alert thinking that we were going to be attacked.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Rachael shouted.

"Stay close to me." I told Rachael.

In a half a minute just as Rachael got close to me, the screen lit up again this time it was extremely bright. We began levitating in the air as some unusual portal opens up on the screen as me and Rachael was suddenly flung through the portal screaming for dear life...then...darkness.

Now you're probably wondering what happened next...well it got crazier...as I wake up what looks like a college apartment room I've seen in colleges and looked at the mirror to see myself as a black panther. A somewhat muscular panther. I'm not tripping balls when I said this. This was actually happening! Now I just looked at the mirror shocked not screaming cause it looked like it was maybe midnight outside and I didn't want to wake up anyone up and get mad at me but in my mind I'm screaming "What the fuck is going on here?!". As if that wasn't bad enough...I'm sleeping next to a female panther sleeping in her bra and panties that I swear her body is drop dead gorgeous. ...Now you guys find that as a win but I find this as another way shouting in my head once again "What the fuck is going on here?!". Thankfully we didn't...mate when I sniffed a bit just to be sure there wasn't any scent of mating. that was a relief. Too soon for that. According to the ID on the ground, her name is Ojiji Skaduwee. 23 years old. And it turns out...I am in a university. Zootopia university. I wonder...is Rachael here too? Cause we need a serious talk. Cause this is madness...


	2. Already danger?

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

It was 10:30 AM Saturday and I was getting dressed as Ojiji was making breakfast...still in her bra and panties...why do I feel uneased...? And to make things awkward...she's my girlfriend.

"Hey, Dante. Want to go around Zootopia with me?" She asks me.

"Yeah sure. As long as you don't go walking around like that." I joked.

"Of course not." She giggles.

She then looks at me seductively...

"You're not planning on going around with no shirt are you?" She asks me.

"Depends. Is it hot out?" I smirked at her.

"Sort of." She purrs.

"Then yes. Yes I will." I chuckled.

And I swear...she purred so loud that I can hear it from the kitchen. That just go to show that she admires my physique. Didn't think she rolls like that but I'll roll with it.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks sweetie." I said as I grab my ID from my drawer and put it in my pocket.

As I enter the dining room, I start eating a breakfast sandwich with Ojiji and all of a sudden I feel her leg touching mine.

"Naughty cat." I chuckled.

"Maybe when we come back, we can some "Fun" for the night."

I looked in shock thinking that this girl has lost her mind but she just giggled at my reaction telling me she was joking.

"Relax. We aren't mating. We haven't gotten to that level of the relationship. At least not yet."

I continued eating my breakfast as I rolled my eyes of her shenanigans and of course...she giggled more.

When I finished eating breakfast, I turned on the radio to check on the news as I adjusted the volume to a moderate level so that it wasn't too loud to the other college students near my room.

" **Goooooood morning, citizens of Zootopia. It's a lovely morning today and we have some news for you today. After the horrific incident of the night howler, former mayor Lionheart, is getting released. Officials haven't gave us information when he'll be released but it was confirmed that his release papers were already on progress when he was heading to prison. But I'll say this, he won't be Mayor again after the crime he committed. I mean illegally imprisoning animals? *Sound of a shudder* people will obviously think that you're doing something shady. We are currently waiting for news for any information of any new mayor that will replace former mayor Lionheart.** "

Amen to that. If they let a former Mayor who committed crimes be Mayor again then, there's something wrong with the system.

As the guy in the radio began talking about the weather, I look through the window to see Zootopia. It looks much more realistic than the film and I have to admit that's something to be amazed about.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask Ojiji.

"Oh nothing really. Just want to walk around and maybe buy something if anything catches my eye."

"Hope I don't have to buy anything for you." I joked.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? I have my own money to spend."

"Good to know."

As Ojiji finished eating, she got dressed, I turned off the radio then we head out of the apartment and went to the shopping plaza of Zootopia. Sure enough she starts buying a few accessories as I began looking around the shops but as I started looking around...I hear...

"Hey, Rachael! Check this out!" I heard a female shout.

"O-Okay..."

Rachael. That's right. She's a leopard wearing a sports bra and shorts with her sandals on with a somewhat fit body. She walks around with her friend (I guess) who's a jaguar looking through some stores for new clothes they could wear. Typical. Ojiji comes back with some accessories she bought and puts them on.

"How do I look?" She asks me.

"Lovely." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiles back.

Maybe living at Zootopia isn't so bad after...

(Rachael's pov)

I cannot believe that the movie turned me to an animal. A leopard of all things. And how did I get accepted to college?! Damn it, Walt Disney! You changed my life!

"Oh my gosh!"

Oh that's Amara. A leopard who likes to be athletic and be in shape. According to her, she's my friend. At least she isn't one of those hyped up girls I used to talk to back at high school.

"What?"

"It's Dante! Oh my gosh. he looks so cool with no shirt on."

I look who Amara was talking about and I see a male panther with no shirt on with a female panther looking through the shops like a couple and the moment Amara said "Dante" I was shocked to see him as a panther who looked like he's been doing some work out. At least he doesn't have too much muscle but a moderate amount of muscle.

"You never told me about him." I said to Amara.

"Dante is a basketball player for a basketball team called Wildcats and boy is he amazing at playing. The girl with him is Ojiji. Dante's girlfriend. She's a cheerleader for the Wildcats and would always like spending time with Dante."

She then looks at me with a smirk.

"You're not jealous are ya?" She suddenly asks me.

"Me? Nah. I like spending time with Jabari."

Yeah that's something I forgot to mentioned. I got boyfriend(for some strange reason) who's a leopard named Jabari who probably is one of the most attractive looking leopards I have ever seen. He's funny and can be a bit charismatic...and no...we did not mate just to make that clear. He knows better than that.

"Oh right. The baseball player who is known to be one of the fastest runners when he steals bases."

"Yup." I nod.

She shrugs and looks at the display cases in one of the stores. However I wish I had some peace and quiet cause a ZPD patrol vehicle just zoomed past me and Amara sirens blaring. I think I saw Judy and Nick in the vehicle but I don't know.

"Whoa!" I heard Dante shout.

Yup that's Dante alright. I know his voice anywhere.

"What in Zootopia is going on?" Amara asks.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good and I don't want to get involved."

"You and me both."

Several hours later. I went to my room and I see Jabari reading his book. Studying I guess.

"I'm going to turn on the radio, Jabari. I need to find out what's going on." I told Jabari.

"Sure thing, Kitten. Just be sure not to put the volume high, okay? I'm studying on the test."

"Alright."

I turn on the radio making sure the volume is on a moderate level and what I heard shocked me.

" **We are live at Zootopia as police are investigating a kidnapping that occurred near a Café where witnesses say a cougar was kidnapped by wolves animals wearing cloak and hood. Private detective Imari Panther, has found an unusual note that says "The predators will rise strong as the prey become food for the strong." and theorized that it's a cult for predator animals who possibly want to control Zootopia for the predator animals. More information will soon to come once the investigation is finished.** "

"You have got to be kidding me..." I groaned.

I can't get one day of relaxation and already something bad is happening! Why, Walt Disney?! Why?!

"That's crazy..." I heard Jabari said with shock.

"You're telling me." I sighed.

"The teachers are going to have a fix about this."

Who is this new group? The next KKK?


	3. Danger approaches day by day

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Back at the University, I get a call from on my cellphone who I believe is my dad and as I pick up the phone...

"Hello, son."

He sounded like Herschel Biggs from LA noire and I'm not trying to say this just to sound funny. He seriously sounds like him and boy did he sounded serious.

"Hey, dad. What's going on?" I ask rather concern.

"Stressful. I just got a call from your mother saying that one of her favorite customers at the pharmacy was kidnapped by wolves with cloaks and hoods on. Found a note near her shop saying something about the predators will rise strong and the prey will become food for the strong. I'm starting to think they're replicating last month's incident."

"The night howler incident..." I shivered.

"Right and to prove my theory, someone gave Bellwether a mean black and blue on her eye and muzzle. Someone must've been interrogating her but the question is...what for?"

...That's mean. I can understand that Bellwether was the antagonist of the film but damn was that a harsh treatment for her. Probably beaten up by prisoners.

"Any idea who this group may be?" I ask.

"No idea. We're still looking through it. Until then...I want you be on alert and be on the look out for any suspicious individuals who may be acting unusual and you let me know if anything happens. Okay, son?"

"Sure thing, dad."

"Good."

I hang up the phone and I see Ojiji looking at me with worry. I told her what my dad told me about the situation that's going on and she looks straight up scared.

"What kind of nutcase would do such a thing?" She asks with genuine fear.

"I don't know but whoever they are...they're kidnapping predator animals." I sighed.

"...I'm scared..." She shivered.

"Same here." I sighed.

"I thought you were always the tough guy who wouldn't be scared of such things?"

"Well...in a situation like this, there's nothing wrong in being afraid."

She slowly smiles at me as she nuzzle my chest a bit.

"At least you're honest."

"Now why would I lie to you?" I smirked.

She just giggles as I held her close.

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile in a underground hideout. A cougar was blindfolded, hands and legs bounded as he helplessly pleaded for mercy. But a mysterious hooded figure walks towards the cougar and slowly caressed his face to calm him down.

"Shhhhhhh...relax. we don't mean you no harm..." Said a female voice.

"Please don't hurt me..." The cougar pleads as if he was about to cry.

"There...there..."

The hooded figure takes out a serum and slowly injects it in the cougar. The cougar passes out but once he starts waking up, he lets out feral roar and began struggling on his restraints as the mysterious hooded figure grins.

"Magnificent...seems like Bellwether's information was on point."

The hooded figure walked to a radio and as she turns it on, she couldn't hide her smirk of the success of her work.

"The test is a success. It's time to tame the beast. We have another recruit for our order..."

(Dante's pov)

I had some basketball practice at the gymnasium with my basketball team and let me tell you. My team is a big cat team. Yeah I'm talking a few lions, leopards and some tigers making me the only panther in the team.

Now you guys are going to ask me "Are you a jock?". Yes but I'm not the kind of jock that bullies people, do stupid things and sure as hell am not stupid when it comes to studying. Anyway...once the coach blows the whistle, we got on break to catch our breathes.

"Great job, team! Keep this up and you'll be one of the players for this university." The coach shouted.

Never had this amount of exercise since high school...as I start drinking water from my water bottle, we began having casual conversations while we were on break.

"Hey, Dante. So how was your time with Ojiji?" The lion, Leo, asked me.

"Yeah, Dante. You never told us about your time with Ojiji." Another Lion named Theo says with a smirk.

"Okay. Okay. My time with her is usually great and boy-"

I stopped when I noticed that my team were suddenly smirking at me.

"No. We didn't mate. I know better than that." I rolled my eyes.

They groaned in disappointment expecting that I mated Ojiji.

"Besides...rule number 1. Don't escalate a relationship cause it-"

"Ruins the relationship with your girlfriend." The team groaned in a unison.

"Right. And if it weren't for that rule then the females would think you're an animal in heat and that will no doubt scare them. Then again, a female is twice as scary when they're in heat. Anyway, she's the best kind of girl I ever have. Perky, energetic, athletic and cute. Speaking of her, there she is right there." I said as I pointed to Ojiji.

My team look at Ojiji who is wearing a cheerleader outfit practicing with her squad and they looked her amazed when they see do some crazy acrobatic flips in the air.

"You are so lucky, Dante, to be dating a cheerleader." A tiger named Rohan said.

"Yup." I simply said with a smirk.

As I continued talking to my team, the coach was talking to a panther wearing a white long sleeved shirt, tailored vest, tailored pants and Fedora and as the coach finished talking to the panther...

"Dante! Your father wants to have a word with you."

"Probably something serious." I muttered.

Oh it was serious all right...as I went to meet up with dad, the coach went to office to probably do something or check on something.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing yet. But I just wanted to tell you that this university is going to be guarded well."

"That incident, huh?"

"Yeah. The superintendent suggested that the university be guarded so that can prevent you or any of the students from being kidnapped." He sighs.

"You're going to protect this university right?"

"I wish I could, son, but I have to keep an eye on your mother. She isn't a fighter and she could be an easy target for the kidnappers." He frowned.

"Oh..."

"That's all I have to say. The superintendent will announce more information later. Stay indoors before night. I hate to lose my son to a couple of dirt bags."

"I will, dad."

He nods and leaves as I was in deep thought what was going on. A kidnapping of predator animal...sounds like sort of cult going on...

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile back at underground hideout.

"How is the new recruit?"

"We managed to tame him with no hassle. You were right, mother. Taming a beast to our control will useful to our cause."

"Indeed...the predators of Zootopia are so blinded that ignore their true purpose of what they really are. Befriending with prey...it disgusts me."

"Indeed, mother. It is us, the predators, that rule over prey."

"Right you are, my child."

"Shall we dispose of Bellwether?"

"No...we'll spare her...for now. When the time comes, then we dispose of her. For now...we got another job to do."

"And what's that, mother?"

"We take the students of the university...one by one..."

"I-"

"Not now but soon...we wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. I'll come up with a plan once I arrange a scout to check the area."

"As you wish, mother."

Meanwhile at the ZPD headquarters.

Detective Imari Panther began questioning a bruised...scared Bellwether and what he discovered shocked him.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"T-They came in my cell and s-said they were sent by Alpha." Bellwether stammers.

"Who?"

"I-I don't know. It was dark but they were probably t-three of them hiding in the shadows. They beat me up just so they can g-get their hands on the night howlers."

This made the detective shocked of the information he recieved. The night howler incident was going to be recreated again.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I'M NOT LYING!" Bellwether shouts in complete fear.

"Whoa there. I'm not calling you a liar. Just wanted to be sure. Did they tell you why?"

"No...they would kill me if I asked too much questions."

"Okay. That's enough for the day. Let's get you some rest and here...take this lollipop to calm your nerves." Imari said as he gave Bellwether the lollipop.

"Thank you..."

This was going to be a stressful work for him and is now worried that his family may be the next target.


End file.
